


Stiles and the lost pen drive

by DomesticatedFeral



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Post-Canon, meeting again after a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: Stiles finds a pen drive, he makes it his personal goal to give it back to its owner.
Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087781
Kudos: 5





	Stiles and the lost pen drive

College finals were looming ahead and Stiles was in the college library at 4:07 in the morning. His textbooks scattered on the table, pages of notes in between textbook pages and strewn out on the floor. There was also a large coca-cola bottle that’s filled with coffee which was half-empty. He also had two pencils tucked behind his ears and one in his mouth as he highlighted his textbooks like a coloring book.

He finally got every single thing he needed for his final essay assignment for his forensics science class. He reaches over to his bag slumped at a leg of the table to take his laptop out.

It wasn’t there.

“Goddamnit, where is it?” he hissed under his breath as he searched his bag, opening every zip and turning his bag upside down.

Nothing but a pencil, an empty gum wrapper, and 50 cents fell out from his bag onto the table.

“I have to walk across campus to get to my dorm to get my laptop...shit, wait why am I so dumb, this is a library, there are computers here.”

“Shhh,” another college student a table across said, eyeing him with maybe the intent of murder.

‘Sorry!’ Stiles mouthed as he packed his things up, mostly just stuffing all that can fit in his bag and carrying the rest clumsily in his hand as he moved to the computer room.

There was no one else in computer room 1, which was a huge relief to Stiles. He could talk to himself all he wanted without anyone shushing him.

He sits down in front of one computer, putting his heavy, book-stuffed bag on another chair and putting the books he was holding on the table like a stack of pancakes- as his friends would describe it with textbooks sloppily put on top of one another and notes peeking out of the textbooks.

He turns the computer on and opens a word document, placing his  _ stack of pancakes _ on the floor since he needed the table space in front of the computer to keep open textbooks and notes on. With strategic placing of one on top of the other in a convenient way, he could have 3 textbooks and a bundle of notes on the table.

He begins writing the essay, quickly writing 8 pages worth of the importance of Forensic Science within criminal justice by 8:57 in the morning. He takes his pen drive out and reaches down to plug it in to take it to the print room. Something was already there, he looked down to find another pen drive, someone else's pen drive.

He takes it out, and plugs his in, transferring his essay and then packing up. The mysterious pen drive belongs to someone with the initials I.L, written on one side with a sharpie, Stiles guesses.

He takes the pen drive with him, either he was going to drop it into the lost and found box in the office, or he was so going to break into the college office, get himself a copy of the student records, and find someone with the initials I and L.

*****

“No, Stiles, your finals are coming up. Focus your time on studying and revising.”

“But, daaaad-”

“I swear to god, Stiles, if the next thing you’re going to say is that you already broke into the college’s office and stole a copy of student records, I will make it my personal business to come and arrest you for breaking and entering AND tampering with confidential records.”

“I found 17 people with the initials I and L.”

His dad heaves a long, heavy sigh, “Stiles, promise me you won’t break the law when you enter law enforcement, because your sole purpose in duty is to enforce the law on everyone and catch those who break the law. Who at the moment is you, right now.”

“I swear, but I looked through the pen drive and its notes, important notes, this kid is in my french class. that’s why the actual number of 127 students is narrowed down to 17.”

“So if this kid wasn’t in your french class, you’d be going around campus hunting down 127 kids with the initials I.L.?”

“Y-yes? That was the plan.”

“You’re insane, kiddo. Now, go to bed, it’s probably late for you. Promise me you are going to bed right after this phone call.”

“I promise, just after I get some dinner, I’ll go to bed tonight.”

“Dinner? Isn’t it like midnight for you now?”

“Yeah, dinner time.”

“Ok, get something to eat and go to sleep.”

“Will do, Daddy-o, goodnight.”

“Night, son.”

Stiles puts his phone down on the table, he stares at the pen drive and the list with the students he needs to find.

He gets up, puts two pieces of bread into the toaster to make buttered toast for dinner. While he waited for the bread to pop up, he paced around the small dorm room, his roommate wasn’t in the dorm at the moment, he was having a study session with his friends, which meant he was alone for possibly the next couple of hours, that also meant that no one was going to check up on him unless his dad were to call again.

The two pieces of bread pop up, he takes one of them and grabs the pen drive with the list.

He walks out of his dorm, wearing a hoodie and pajama shorts, but he wasn’t going to sleep tonight without giving the pen drive back. Snacking on the piece of toast, he began finding everyone on the list.

First up, a girl named Isabelle Lemming living in dorm 2, room B-1. She answered, but hissed at Stiles for wasting her time on a pen drive that wasn’t even hers. How was he supposed to know?

The next few politely said it wasn’t theirs and then there was Ivan Larson, the most obnoxious jock in the whole school, Stiles hated him and his annoying ass, but he sucked it up and walked up to the frat house where Ivan lived in.

Stiles walks up to the door, the pounding of music and the laughter and hoots of drunk college students as they chugged down beers was already filling his mind.

“These people really had the audacity to party with the finals being so close,” Stiles muttered under his breath.

He found Ivan, chugging beers with everyone watching him. Stiles waits for him to move and then steps up to him with the pen drive.

“This yours?”

“What?”

“This pen drive, is it yours?”

“I don’t know, now get out my way, highschool boy. You’re not even supposed to be here.”

Ivan pushes past him, and even if this pen drive was really his, Stiles wouldn’t really care anymore.

He had only 7 people left he needed to find.

Knocking door after door in the dorms, feeling like a salesman getting rejected with every  _ ‘no, it’s not mine.’  _ and  _ ‘doesn’t look familiar to me.” _ he was getting tired.

Lucky he pushed through and the last name on his list was someone named Isaac Lahey. The name reminded Stiles of his old friend-acquaintance Isaac, but he hadn’t heard of him in a long time, and if it were him, he would probably come up to Stiles and say hi…or something.

He walked to dorm 1, up to room G-7, and knocked two sharp knocks on the door. Someone else answers, he was tall, Asian, and reeked of weed, probably one of the architect kids since they really suffered during finals...at least that’s what he heard while eavesdropping in the common room.

“Is Isaac Lahey here?”

“He said something about going to a French gathering at the pub or something.”

“Ok, nice talking to ya, Dan.”

“My name’s not-”

“It is now!” Stiles said, sprinting down the hall since the pub was a good 10-minute walk, but he could make it in 5 if he ran all the way.

At the pub, stepping in felt like he was transported into a portal of sorts. Everyone was talking in French, and having a really nice time which, Stiles felt like he was intruding on.

Through the cracks of the crowd, he managed to find a tall, blond, head sticking out like a sore thumb.

If anyone was tall, had blond hair, and stuck out like a sore thumb, it was the Isaac Lahey he knew...right?

Stiles pushes through the crowd, the grip around the pen drive getting tighter and tighter. He was only a couple of feet away when he embarrassingly tripped face first, falling right onto Isaac who fell back with him.

Everyone around them gasps and falls silent.

“Ow,” Stiles said, still on Isaac.

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Oh! Uh-” Stiles crawls off Isaac and onto the floor next to him- “I have your pen drive.”

“My what?” Isaac said as he stood up.

Stiles stands up and holds the pen drive up at Isaac’s face.

“Oh that, thank you for finding it. I thought I lost it,” he took the pen drive, pocketing it in his jean pocket.

“Well, that’s what happens when you leave your pen drive only for Stiles to find it.”

“How the hell did you even find out that it belongs to me?”

“Broke into office, got the student records, and how come you never said hi to me in French class?!”

“You know not everyone in that french class goes at the same time right?”

“So? What’s your point?”

“I go on Wednesdays and Thursdays, you go on Mondays and Tuesdays.”

“You’re supposed to go on Mondays and Tuesdays, it says on the records.”

“I don’t like Mondays, and nobody said anything, they don’t care which day you come on.”

“Huh...ok.”

“Do you want to get a drink, I could pay for it if you didn’t bring your wallet because it doesn’t seem like you’re wearing any bottoms either.”

“Hey! These are my pajama shorts.”

“Well, they are a tad bit short to be called just shorts,” Isaac laughed as they sat down at the bar, “and you walked 10 minutes to get here wearing them!”

“I actually ran. Get your facts right, Lahey.”

Isaac only laughed harder, before ordering 2 beers for himself and Stiles.

“Anyways, what major are you taking? You never struck me as a person who would do more than highschool.”

“My time in France, learning French in high school, and then coming back here for college because I stupidly signed up for American colleges rather than European ones. And not to mention, getting a half-scholarship from here meant I couldn’t waste it.”

“Who’s paying for the other half that the college isn’t paying?”

“I was actually going to take a loan, but Chris insisted he’d pay, with the money he saved for Allison’s college degree,” his voice turns somber with a tight-lipped smile, before sipping on his beer.

“Oh…but what major are you taking? You didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m taking foreign languages and communication, I set myself on becoming a translator. I learned that I can pick up languages really easily, so it’s easy work for good pay. I’m guessing you’re going to be in law enforcement?”

“Yeah, did a two-year FBI internship in the starting years of college. Just going to go back home and work in the sheriff’s department, FBI was a tad bit boring without the supernatural side.”

“Don’t you think that the supernatural world messed up your life?”

“Nope, I mean, yeah it was horrible at times, but it’s sort of a part of my life now.”

“You mean, Derek, Scott, Malia, Lydia, and the pack?”

“Mhm, you should join me when I go back to Beacon Hills for the summer, after finals.”

“I was actually planning to go back there, I heard Chris and Melissa are together.”

“Yeah, they are.”

“Chris is thinking of proposing to her, don’t tell him I told you that.”

“Sure. I can’t guarantee it though.”

“The gathering’s flat now, wanna head home together?” Isaac said as Stiles drank the last of his beer.

“Sure, make sure you take your pen drive with you.”

“Haha, very funny,” Isaac said as they got off the bar stools, starting their 10-minute walk-and-talk to the dorms at 1:49 in the middle of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this lacks material.. i sorta feel like it's a _flat_ storyline, could've done better if I let it sit for sometime, but the effort of writing this shall not go un-rewarded y'know.  
> Thanks again for [RxSterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxSterek) for beta-ing this fic! As long as you beta a fic for me, your efforts also don't go unnoticed cause it is such a big help for me!


End file.
